


Chocolat!

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Chocolat - Freeform, M/M, Sexyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson, seul au manoir (ou presque...) , est pris d'une impérieuse envie de ...chocolat. et c'est assez court pour que ça suffise comme résumé, allez le lire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Encore une minific cadeau pour une amie, les gens qui me suivent un peu auront compris que c'est mon délire en ce moment...donc aujourd'hui le sujet était...chocolat (et elle m'avait donné le couple aussi, même si la connaissant je m'en serais un poil douté)
> 
> Disclaimer : PASAMOI!
> 
> Enjoy

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat fondu commençait à envahir la cuisine et une bouffée de fierté envahit le pâtissier en herbe, jetant un œil au livre de recette ouvert devant lui avant de retourner surveiller son chocolat qui fondait.

Pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour apprécier ses talents, ni l'odeur délicieuse du chocolat qui finissait de fondre au bain marie. Damian était parti se balader en ville avec son copain Colin, enfin plutôt il s'était fait tirer par la manche pendant une demi-heure par son copain Colin avant d'enfin accepter de le suivre en ville. Tim était parti en vacances quelques jours à Smallville, officiellement pour aider Ma, Conner et Clark à retaper les granges, officieusement pour roucouler au soleil de la campagne avec son n'amoureux, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais… et Alfred était également en vacances pour quelques jours à Smallville, officiellement pour échanger des conseils et recettes de cuisine avec Ma, et s'occuper de la restauration des garçons alors qu'ils faisaient leurs travaux, officieusement pour surveiller que les roucoulades du soit disant plus sage de la famille restent dans les limites de la moralité.

Bref, il était seul avec son gâteau en préparation. Enfin non, il y avait Bruce, quelque part, peut-être. Probablement dans la Batcave…il n'était pas descendu voir, pas vraiment envie de descendre pieds nus et juste en bas de pyjama, ni de s'habiller, et une impérieuse envie de chocolat s'était faite sentir… il avait d'abord voulu demander à Alfred un gâteau, avant de se souvenir que le majordome était en mission espionnage dans le Kansas. Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, il avait investi la cuisine, farfouillé dans les étagères et les tiroirs, jusqu'à trouver le saint graal, le cahier de recettes d'Alfred.

Feuilletant avec révérence le livre ancien il avait enfin trouvé LA recette qui l'attirait entre toutes, et s'y était mis, depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes. Bon, Alfred n'aurait sûrement pas mis autant de bazar dans la cuisine, et aurait sûrement gardé son costume immaculé, bonne chose que Dick ne se soit pas habillé ce matin…

L'eau à la bouche il remua le chocolat enfin fondu et coupa le feu pour verser le contenu de la casserole dans le bol ou était le reste de la pâte à gâteau. Un ruban brillant et délicieusement parfumé coulait dans le bol et il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un doigt en dessous pour récupérer le chocolat fondu et le porter à ses lèvres, goutant un maximum de chocolat avant qu'il ne lui coule dans le cou et sur le torse…

Hmm parfait, il aurait presque tout dévoré comme ça s'il n'avait pas été si près de la fin. Avec un effort de volonté surhumain il finit de remuer la pâte chocolatée et la versa dans le moule qui finit dans le four avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'attaquer à la petite cuillère.

Bon. Il avait réussi à enfourner son gâteau sans le manger avant, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à…faire la vaisselle. Il jeta un œil sur la casserole encore couverte de chocolat fondue, et le bol ou restait encore pas mal de pâte… Alfred n'était pas là…ni Tim…ni Damian…Bruce…était quelque part il ne savait trop ou mais pas en vue. Un petit sourire gourmand sur les lèvres il reprit la casserole en s'installant sur un tabouret de bar, et repris son nettoyage méthodique, passant et repassant les doigts dans le fond de la casserole avant de les lécher avec gourmandise, jusqu'à en avoir partout des mains jusqu'au haut du torse, en passant par le con et le menton.

Il allait se lever pour aller s'attaquer au bol de pâte, la casserole étant maintenant aussi propre que si elle sortait du placard, quand les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, et une vague de chair de poule passa sur ses bras. Il prit le temps de finir le chocolat qui couvrait ses doigts avant de tourner doucement sur son tabouret, pour faire face à deux yeux bleu glacier qui le fixaient d'un air légèrement dubitatif.

Il était en bas de jogging, et torse nu, une serviette autour de la nuque. Il devait être parti faire du sport ce matin juste après s'être levé. Il était déjà parti quand Dick s'était levé…et d'ailleurs il n'était pas là quand il s'était couché, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit avec une main chaude posée sur le ventre il aurait pu croire avoir passé la nuit totalement seul.

Mais maintenant, Bruce était bel et bien présent, dans une cuisine virtuellement dévastée, avec du chocolat…partout, principalement sur le responsable du bordel ambiant. Il allait officiellement se prendre une soufflante.

Un petit sourire désolé se peint sur ses lèvres, celui qui était craquant, celui qui pouvait se faire pardonner tout et n'importe quoi… à des filles… (bon d'accord, des filles sauf Barbara). Ce coup-ci il ne s'en tirerait pas avec un sourire.

"Salut…j'ai fait un gâteau."

"J'ai cru comprendre oui."

Non, il ne s'en tirerait définitivement pas avec un sourire. Il ravala discrètement sa salive, le temps de savourer une dernière fois le gout du chocolat, alors que Bruce faisait un pas en avant et se penchait vers lui, attrapait fermement sa nuque…et venait lécher une coulée de chocolat dans son cou avec un grognement appréciateur.

Le plus jeune eut un hoquet de surprise mais ses bras vinrent presque instinctivement s'enrouler autour du cou de son aîné qui lui nettoyait consciencieusement le cou.

"Il a l'air bon…je peux goûter le reste?"

Murmura le plus vieux à son oreille avant de passer deux doigts couvert de pâte à gâteau le long de son ventre…


End file.
